Cirque De Youkai
by Siera Goddess of the Sea
Summary: He was the Ringmaster she was the beautiful archer, but she belonged to their swordsman or so everyone thought. Rated for later chapters.
1. The Circus Arrives

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

_**Cirque De Youkai **_

chapter 1 : The Circus Arrives

It was well beyond dark and the night was silent and peaceful. The city's occupants slept peacefully in their beds while a fog drifted through the quiet streets the sound of hooves moving slowly but steady filled the nights. large horses with black coats but white around their hooves and blue stars on their hinds pulled a large coach. The coach was black with red curtains and gold handles and rims, it's driver wore a long trench coat and top hat. A click of the reigns as the wheels rattled over stones and rocks. Behind this coach were more sets of horses, some chocolate brown with white patches, some grey with black spots, at the very middle were two pure white with blue crescents on their forheads pulling another coach this one with Velvet curtains. A delicate hand moved the curtains aside as a Raven haired emerald eye female peeked out.

The horses soon came to stop as they reached a large clearing surrounded by fields just off the edge of the city. The front coach's driver set the reigns down as he stepped, he tapped on the window, "we've arrived sir."

He stepped back at the sound of the door clicking as a long silver haired male with amber orbs and wearing a black suit with a blue vest stepped out. Black boots ending halfway between his ankle and knee, black top hat and cane. The amber eyed male looked around before speaking, " Miroku begin unloading and get the crew to raise the tents. Inuyasha have Lady Kade set up the spell grid."

"Feh, fine," another silver haired male wearing black pants and shirt similar to the other but with a red vest and red rimmed top hot. Inuyasha walked off towards the coach in the middle of the large parade. He knocked hard on the door, "yo old lady Mr. Bossy wants you set up the spell grid!"

The door opened and the emerald eye raven haired female stepped down hands on her hips, the long flowing dark purple skirt flowing in the breeze with a blue dress jacket. Gold coins were sewn into the edge of the skirt jingling as she stepped down, "Inuyasha that is no way to talk to to Kaede-chan or about Sesshoumaru-sama"

"Feh, whatever wench," Inuyasha grumbled, he looked her over once before glancing at a anorher Raven haired female with dark brown eyes similar to the first female but in a red style victorian skirt and top. Followed by an short old lady in shrine grabs.

"Don't forget that ye may be his brother but Sesshoumaru-Sama is our ringmaster and leader Inuyasha," Kaede reminded inuyasha yet again, it was the same routine every stop.

"Feh, like I could forget with you old had and the wenches reminding me," Inyuasha griped but stopped back at the looks he got from botg dark haired females.

"Inuyasha," the emerald eyes female said cooly her eyes narrowing. Inuyasha cringed knowing what was coming, "Sit!" A glowing bead necklace appeared around Inuyasha's neck slamming him into the ground. His top hat falling off revealing twitching dog ears, "My name is Ka-go-me! Not wench!" She stepped over him with a hmph and went off in search of her friend.

Kaede shook her head and headed to set up the spell grid while the dark brown eyes female knelt beside Inuyasha, "are you okay?"

"Do I look like I'm okay?!" Inuyasha cringed waiting for the beads spell to wear off. A couple minutes later the spell wore off and he stood brushing himself off, "what the hells with your cousin Kikyo? She wake up on the wrong side of the coach?"

Kikyo just shrugged smiling slyly as she leaned in and kissed his neck, "she's just pmsing, why don't you stop by my trailer tonight?"

Inuyasha looked to see if Kagome was around before nodding, "we'll see." He picked up his top hat and dustcit off heading to find his bossy sibling.

Kagome walked up to the beast master or more like beast mistress trailer, she knocked, "Sango you there?" The door opened as another darkhaired female with forest eyes dressed in a tight black and red fighting gi. "Hey Sango, are you headed to help with the animals?"

Sango nodded, "how about you join me, the Blaze and Kaze love you." She closed the trailer door walking with Kagome as Kagome laughed. Kaze and Blaze were their twin white tigers that Kagome had found when their crossed the path of another circus. The circus that they were from had been abusing the cubs and after some tears and begging on Kagome's part they convinced Sesshoumaru to purchase the cubs. Now the cubs were the size of full-grown tigers despite only being a year old.

They came to the animal trailers and growling and snarling could be heard from one, somw of the young crew were too terrified to open the doors. Sango waved them off, "don't worry we have this go take care of the others they have to he needing to stretch their legs after this long trip."

The young crew were only too happy as they nearly tripped over their own feet trying to get away. Sango shook her head as she placed her hand on the door, Kagome stepping in front of it. The doors opened to darkness two pairs of glowing eyes growling at them, Blaze had fire red orbs while Kaze had sea blue eyes.

"Blaze! Kaze! Come on boys!" Kagome opened her arms laughing softly. Both tigers hopped our knocking her to the ground making her cry out as she tried to squirm out from two purring rumbling couple hundred pound tigers.

Sesshoumaru walked through the circus paths overseeing the setups, he had just made sure the spell grids were up and was now passing the animal trailers. He looked up swiftly when he heard a female cry out recognizing it as Kagome, he sped up turning the corner swiftly only to stop in his tracks. He found a slight curve forming on his lips when he spotted Kagome getting a courtesy tackle from Blaze and Kaze. He watched silently enjoying the sound of laughter from her but never showing it. He shook his head watching Blaxe and Kaze, they were getting bigger and their appetites with it.

If anyone else had tried to convince him to purchase them he would have walked away but seeing Kagome in tears holding the two small cubs as she begged him to help then he couldn't say no. He just wanted those tears to stop and to see a smile on her face and the smile on her face when he offered to purchase the cubs was priceless and made his heart warm. He sighed, if only he had got to her before he his stupid younger sibling who didn't deserve her. But now all he could do was watch her frim afar.

well that's it for now just spent four hours on my cell typing this lol, hope you like it so far R & R: Read and Review


	2. Night Before Opening Part 1

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha

Thanks to all of you for the great reviews and Favs! It's because of you that I got the urge to put up chapter 2 so soon. ^_^ Hope you all enjoy it, Read and Review! please!

Warnings: just the normal cursing from a certain hanyou and ookami.

**Chapter 2: Night Before Opening Part One**

Kagome walked through the pathways leading to and fro through the maze of the tents, trailers, and rooms that were being set up. She smiled looking up at the large center tent where their shows would be performed. A black tent with blue rims and a blue Crescent atop of the tent that was connected the hundreds of mini-lights that covered the entire area. It may looked small on the outside but thanks to Lady Kaede's spell grid it could fit almost 100 people inside still living a large amount of space for performances. She always enjoyed strolling through the grounds the night before their opening show.

All the crew were working hard to make sure things were set up and working right in time for the show, none dared to throw off opening night for fear of angering their Ringmaster. She giggled a delcate hand covering her mouth as she remembered the last time opening night hadn't gone as planned thanks to a certain hanyou. Sesshoumaru had been so angry that he had gone off on Inuyasha severely, Kouga had ended up with a broken arm trying to get Sesshoumaru away from Inuyasha. But only when she had gotten in the way did Sesshoumaru calm down and stop beating up his younger sibling.

She hook head with another giggle, a rumbling growl came from her sides as strong bodies rubbed against her. Laughing she brushed her hands over Kaze and Blaze's heads, "just looking back on some memories boys." Kaze and Blaze's tails almost seemed to sway in a wag as they tugged on her wrists gently with their teeth. "Okay okay I know what you want, let's go get your dinners."

Kaze and Blaze ears perked up at dinner before they jumped forward and bounded through the paths towards the large purple tent being used for the animals. Crew members jumping to get out of the way of the hungry blurs of fur, Kagome the gold coins on her skirt jinginling as they swayed.

Sesshoumaru was standing in the animal tent making sure Miroku and Sango had the animals set in their temporary homes and were being taken cared of. He strived for perfection in everything and that included their animal show companions. Each of the animals had beds of straw and were large pens that remained opening allowing them to wander the large tent for exercise. Plenty of food and water was provided as well.

He looked up when he heard the sounds of people scurrying outside just as a pair of black and white blurs came bounding in but just before they reached him they came to a sliding stop their heads fallng forward as their claws gripped the ground to stop from tumbling into him. His brow raised as Kagome came running in behind them taking deep breaths as she placed a delicate hand against her chest. "Kaze! Blaze! You silly tigers!"

Sesshoumaru stayed where he was watching with hidden interest waiting for her to notice his prescense, when her head rose and her eyes locked with his he wasn't dissapointed. Kagome gasped placing her hand to her mouth, "Sesshoumaru-sama sorry about this, Kaze and Blaze were so happy about getting dinner that they just bounded off."

Sesshoumaru let a small smile show and nodded his head, "no harm was done." He noticed that Kaze and Blaze were waching him intently with fire red and blue eyes as if they could see right through his mask.

Kagome smiled back as she nodded as well, "yes, come on you two and remember no biting the hand that feeds you." She led Blaze and Kaze to the back of the tent where a tray was brought out with two large rare steaks, She picked one up and tossed it into the air, "Blaze!" Blaze jumped into air sinking his fangs into it and landing on the ground before carrying it off to the side to lay down while he gnaw on it. She picked up the other steak and tossed it higher, "Kaze!" Kaze jumped onto a table then into the air while twisting his body slightly catching it before landing on his back on a pile of straw holding the steak with his four paws as he tugged at hit with his fangs.

Sesshoumaru walked over to stand beside her as she turned to her head to smile up at him, "they've grown quite attached to you." Kagome had been the one to help raze the twin tigers from cubs and the they had taken quite a liking to her. So much so that it was like they saw her as a mother. None of the others could feed the two without coming close to losing a hand or an arm maybe more, let alone get to close to the tigers. At first they had even growled and snarled at him and now they sent small growls once in a while a him but allowed him near their 'mother'. Sesshoumaru had the feeling that the two grumbling masses of teeth and fur could sense what layed beneath his wall.

"Well, I did take care of them from the time they were cubs," Kagome watched her overgrown kitty cats as they were enjoying their meal.

"Yeah cause the overgrown furballs wouldn't let anyone else near them," came Inuyasha's annoyed voice. Sesshoumaru inwardly growled at the Hanyou's unwelcomed arrival. But a smirk crossed his lips when the 'overgrown furballs' let loose snarls at Inyasha while swipping a paw at him when he came too close.

Inuyasha quickly dodged the paws as he came up beside Kagome wrapping an arm around her shoulders his sensitive ears barely catching the low growl from his older sibling. He smirked at Sesshoumaru from behind Kagome's head, Sesshoumaru found himself wanting to tear the no good half-breed of a half-brother away from her.

Kagome unaware of Sesshoumaru's growl but feeling tension in the air slighly moved from Inuyasha's arm, Inuyasha gave her a look, "what's up with you wench?"

Kagome sighed shaking her head, "would you at least try to get along with your brother."

"Half-brother," came the growl from both males making Kagome throw her hands in the air with an exasperate sigh. She was growing severely tired of hearing that reply, "brother, half-brother same difference, still siblings, would you two try to be civil to eachother and Inuyasha if you'd quit purposely provoking him maybe he'd be a littler 'nicer' to you."

"Feh, the prick has a stick so far up his ass he's not capable of being nicer," Inuyasha grumbled, "he's.-OWWWW!"" Inuyasha roared in pain as a double set of fangs caught his behind making him jump in the air away from the cause. He rubbed his behind where a hugh hole was in his pants. "Why you damn psycho cats! I should have dumped you when I had the chance!"

Kagome's emerald eyes dangerously, "SIT BOY!" Inuyasha was slammed to the ground with a painful howl as he his face met dirt. "SIT! SIT! You will not talk to my babies like that!"Inuyasha was passed out at this point.

Sesshoumaru inwardly laughed at the predicament the the hanyou had got himself into while giving a smirk to the two feline culprits who had pices of black cloth in their mouths looking all too pleased with themselvs. Growling snorts came from there cloth filled mouths as Kagome turned one them with hands on her hips, "and you two behave yourselfs or you won't get any midnight snacks."

She turned and walked out of the tent to head to her trailer. Sesshoumaru watched before turning to Blaze and Kaze kneeling next to them and giving each a scratch behind the ears the smirk now fully showing along with amusement in his eyes, "you both will get an extra-large steak for a treat. Both tigers made gleefully growls as they dropped the cloth pieces in his hand thair tails swaying side to side.

Both tigers were extremely pleased that the Taiyoukai and their Ringmaster had enjoyed their little stunt as they had heard their 'mother' say when they were around. They could sense that the male had good intentions towards her unlike the one that was called 'Inuyasha'. Both stood before turning and walking to a large area of straw and blankets plopping themselves down and curling up to sleep off their dinner.

Sesshoumaru stood and turning he exited the tent but not before purposely stepping on the Hanyou making Inuyasha's face dig into the dirt.

Well that's it for now, I hope to get the second part of chapter 2 up tomorrow. Hope you all liked it as much as the first chapter.


	3. Night Before Opening Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Siera: Thanks for the great reviews on chapter 1 and the first part of chapter 2!

Warnings: none for this chapter

**Chapter 2 : Night Before Opening Part 2**

It was late into night, it could have been past midnight or close to it Kagome was not sure. The clock that sat on her dresser blinked red zero indicating the power had gone out and then returned. Kagome sighed her right arm bent with her hand laying just above her head. She was on her bed after taking a long nap. She sat up sliding her legs off the bed her feet touching plush purple carpet. She let her toes run through the carpets thread as she stared at the wall.

Inuyasha had not shown up to bother her, by now the spell would have long ended allowing him to rise again. She figured he'd come bursting in like he usually did, yelling and cursing her for 'sitting' him. Him not showing left an uneasy feeling inside, things seemed to be changing. Or was it just her that was changing. At first things had berm great between them, she had felt that he really cared for her but...the last few destinations over the past year seemed to be different.

Kagome had noticed that Inuyasha seemed to be disappearing from his trailer in the middle of the night at random times. The others however, didn't notice anything weird other than his usual weirdness and erratic behavior. But there were times when Kouga their Wolf Master had flirted with her and Inuyasha didn't react other than a few threats that started sounding forced. Kagome shook her head, she was being ridiculous Inuyasha making her loose her temper that day was messing with her head.

She chuckled though when she remembered Kaze and Blaze's little antics earlier that night. Well Inuyasha had asked for it, Sesshoumaru was being a gentleman while Inuyasha came in acting like a jerk. She paused, when Inuyasha had placed his arm around her she had pulled away. She did it just to be respectful in front if Sesshoumaru right, because Inuyasha was being a jerk...she frowned again before falling back against the bed with a groan.

"What am I thinking?! I love Inuyasha and he loved me! I gotta get these doubts out of my head!" She rosé from the bed and headed to her closet. "I'll go see Sango, she's always up this late."

She kept her purple skirt with the gold coins on but changed to a white tank top. It was a warm night plus the spell grids also kept the temperature from dropping too much. She slipped on a pair of sandals and exited the trailer.

** Elsewhere **

Sesshoumaru was making his final rounds, he had abandoned his jacket, cane and top hat at his trailer leaving him dressed in just his vest, shirt, and the black pants. The wind blew past him through his hair as his hearing picked up sounds coming from the farthest trailer, he started to walk towards it but stopped when the scent of cherry blossoms and waterfalls caught his attention. He turned following the scent coming up Kagome who was walking alone. He was surprised she was out so late.

"Kagome?" Sesshoumaru called to her watching as she jumped. She turned a quizzical look on her face. "Why are you out so late and walking alone?"

"Oh, Sesshoumaru-sama?" She turned to him and smiled softly lifting one hand to keep her hair from blowing in her face, "I couldn't sleep after my long nap so I decided to go visit Sango, she's always awake at this hour."

Sesshoumaru nodded and offered an arm, "then allow me to escort you to her trailer, it's not safe to wander this late even with the spell grids."

Kagome paused thinking about Inuyasha before smiling and taking his arm, "thank you, I'd appreciate it."

Sesshoumaru felt warmth spread through him when her arm interwines with his but kept it from showing. She already belonged to Inuyasha though the half-breed was always leaving her alone. "Where is Inuyasha? I would think that he would not let you wander around alone?"

Kagome sighed and shrugged her shoulders, "he's probably off sulking somewhere after the 'sits' I gave him. It's always the same with him, he comes back when he wants."

Sesshoumaru felt anger rise, if it was him he would not leave her alone or let her suffer like this. He mentally growled before he spoke again, "you do not deserve to be treated that way."

Kagome blinked and looked at him her emerald eyes filled with confusion she was about to open her mouth to ask something when they reached their destination and Sango threw open the door surprised, "Kagome?! Sesshoumaru-sama?!"

Sesshoumaru took it as his cue to leave, he already said too much. He unhooked his arm from Kagome's arm before bowing, "this is where I take my leave. I will see you at our Opening."

Before Kagome could blink Sesshoumaru had disappeared into the shadows, Sango stepped down from the trailer, "Kagome? What's Up? Come inside and we will talk."

Twenty minutes later Kagome sat with her legs curled to the side on Sango's couch holding a cup of Sango's special Night Tea. She had just finished telling Sango everything that happened that day."

"Hahaha! I wish I could have seen that! Oh the look that must have been on Inuyasha's face!" Sango had fallen off the couch a couple times from laughing so hard. She had come close to spilling her own tea but caught it before it could tip.

Kagome laughed, "Kaze and Blaze looked so pleased with themselves! Like the cat that ate the canary!"

Sango laughed again setting her cup down, "I bet, you know those two don't like anyone but you too much to begin with but they've especially disliked Inuyasha. Maybe it's a cat vs dog thing."

Kagome frowned placing a finger to her lips, "hmm but they let Sesshoumaru-sama near and they barely so much as growl at him nowadays."

Sango blinked before sighing leaning her chin on her hand, "oh yeah, well there goes my theory. By the way-" she turned a hard stare on Kagome as a smirked crossed her lips, "what was that with Sesshoumaru-sama outside?"

Kagome sat up quickly her face turning red as she held up a hand shaking her head, "we ran into each other on my way here, he offered to escort me here out of safety. Nothing happened I swear! There's nothing between us!"

Sango's smirk disappeared as she grumbled, "it sure looked like you were happy and you look like a good couple." She sat back crossing her arms, there's was more then what her friend was telling. But she needed more time to see if her thoughts were true."

Kagome gasped, "Sango?! Inuyasha is my boyfriend and Sesshoumaru-sama is his brother." Kagome looked down at her now empty cup as her eyes lowered, "besides Sesshoumaru-sama would never date a human much less mate one."

Sango blinked surprised before smirking and leaning into her friend her face inches from Kagome's , "sooooo you doooo like him , even a little bit hmmm be honest!"

Kagome choked leaning back into the couch wanting it to swallow her up as her face turned red, "well...I...maybe...uh...a..little bit...what girl wouldn't..."

Sango smiled as she studied her friend closely, maybe her and Miroku did have a chance at helping her best friend end up with someone better than Inuyasha. Inuyasha was also screwing up and Sango was tired of seeing her get hurt. She sat back now happy at the thought before glancing at the clock, "oh no it's past 2:00 and we have to be up and get things ready by noon. It's too late to leave you can take my bed and I'll take Kohaku's he's out tonight."

Kagome nodded in agreement as both women got up to head to bed. Kagome slipped into Sango's room after changing into a pair if spare pjs she kept there and laid down curling up. Sango's question about Sesshoumaru got her thinking about him but...she was dating Inuyasha...it'd be cheating if she started thinking of another guy or at least close to it...right? She sighed Inuyasha did seem to be trying...once in a while...she groaned burying her face in the pillow.

Siera: well there's the second part of Chapter 2. Hope you all like it.

R & R : Read and Review


	4. Opening Day

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Warnings: cursing, violent thoughts from a taiyoukai

**Chapter 3 : Opening Day**

"Hey Kagome! Come on time to wake up!" Kagome opened her eyes tiredly at the sound of her best friend or soon to be dead best friend for waking her up. She groggily sat up yawning, "hmm what time is it?"

Sango was sitting on the edge of the bed in a now in a black and blue outfit made out of the same material as her fighting gi only this outfit cut off just below the breast and with black pants that blue diamonds at the thighs. Her dark hair was tied up and she looked like she was awake.

Sango laughed, "6:00am." Sango looked her over, "dang, what time did you get to sleep last night?"

Kagome flinched at the word '6:00am' now she seriously was going to kill her best friend. She growled, "I don't, sometime past 3 or something." She rubbed her eyes yawning again, it was Sango's fault too. After Sango's comments about Sesshoumaru, Kagome had found that she couldn't stop thinking about him. She kept seeing him in her mind and the feel of his arm with hers, her mind even going as to far as to wonder what it would feel like to be kissed by him.

Sango raised an eyebrow seeing Kagome's face turn red as a dazed expression filled her eyes, she smirked, "looks like someone was visioning someone, maybe a certain silver haired male with gorgeous amber eyes."

"hmm drop –dead gorgeous eyes," Kagome lazily replied before her tired brain realized it had escaped her mouth. Her eyes widened and she gasped grabbing a pillow and hitting Sango with it, "Sango!"

Sango laughed grabbing the pillow from her as Kagome's hair fell to hid her face, "so you were thinking about him." Kagome growled making Sango laugh even harder, but when the laughing stopped Kagome peeked through her hair at Sango. Sango's face had turned serious and her eyes soft , "you know Kagome, during out last trips I know you kept asking Miroku and me if we noticed anything different about Inuyasha. Miroku and the others haven't notice anything and truthfully I hadn't either…not till you started confining in me. I believed you Kagome and after our last trop and now here, I too have noticed that Inuyasha's been different"

Kagome listened to her, she had a feeling that Sango knew something that even she didn't know, "Sango what are you saying?"

Sango sighed, she had indeed learned something, but she wanted to try save Kagome from the pain, and if Kagome ended up with Sesshoumaru to do that than she was all for it.

"I'm saying that Sesshoumaru would treat you a whole of a lot better than Inuyasha ever did or will, and I think he likes you too Kagome," Sango pointed out, "I've seen the look in your eyes when you think no one's watching and on rare occasions I've even swear on my life that I've seen him look at you the same way."

Sango stood stretching, "just try thinking about, you might surprise yourself with what you discover." She walked over to the side of the room and picked up a bag setting it on the bed, "Lady Kaede made this for you, it's for our grand opening. I'll see you later, I've got to go get the animals ready."

*~*~* One Hour Later *~*~*

Kagome was walking through the paths of the tents, she was dressed in the outfit that Lady Kaede had made. She was surprised when she found it to be an emerald tube-top with a sheer purple see-through sleeves made out of what felt like lace but softer. The skirt was a beautiful shade of dark purple with silver coins that held blue crescent moons sewn in the edges. With it was a pair of special sandals with emerald, and purple beads weaved in and blue crescents made out of lapis lazil stone. The wraps went half way to her knees where they could be tied and held together with emerald stones.

She loved the outfit but seeing the crescents on the skirt made her wonder if even Lady Kaede knew something that even she hadn't figured out yet. She looked up when she realized she had wondered to the far end of the site. She blinked what the heck had brought her here, the only thing back here was a couple of the storage trailers and Kikyo's trailer. She turned to head back towards the main tents when she heard the door open and voices drift towards, one was Kikyo's and the other…sounded lik… She jumped behind the closest storage trailer, peeking out she watched as Kikyo's form came into view, arms were wrapped around.

"Hmmm are you going to see me again tonight?" Kikyo purred as the owner of the arms came into view. "To celebrate the opening."

Kagome gasped in shock and horror, she felt her heart shatter at the site of Kikyo being held by none other than Inuyasha. Her hands gripped the trailer as her body began to shake, her eyes closing as her head lowering tears starting to form in her eyes.

Inuyasha kissed Kikyo's neck nipping at the spot between her shoulder and neck, "if I don't spend a little time with the wench she'll start suspecting something."

Kikyo pouted, the look making her look like a fish, "Inuyasha you need to dump that stupid little girl and stay with your real woman. After all," Kikyo smirked cruelly as her hands slipped under Inuyasha's clothes, "that's the real reason you came to me. Unless…" Kikyo stepped back crossing her arms, "you still love the girl."

Inuyasha quickly grabbed Kikyo again, "you know that's know true Kikyo. I don't love that freaking wench, I never did….I only dated her to that stupid-ass Sesshoumaru jealous, I knew he liked and I wanted to make him suffer."

Kagome's head snapped up swiftly the pain and sorrow that had filled her turning to full-blown rage as her an fire seethed through her veins. 'HE ONLY USED ME?! HE NEVER LOVED ME EVEN AT THE BEGINNING?! HE'S LIED TO ME THIS ENTIRE TIME?!" She started to step out of her hiding place but then a snarl crossed her lips as she stepped back, '…no…a 'sitting' will be too kind….I want him to suffer just as much…no….MORE !' She turned swiftly disappearing into the maze of tents.

Inuyasha looked up swiftly when the wind blew in his direction, he turned towards the storage trailers, Kikyo tilted her head, "what's wrong?"

Inuyasha stood staring at the storage trailers, ears twitching, but he didn't hear anything. After a few minutes he shook his head, "thought I heard something…must have been an animal or something." He kissed Kikyo deeply one more time before turning and heading towards the tents.

Sesshoumaru entered the animal tent carrying a silver-tray, he spotted Sango feeding the other animals. Sango looked up, "oh Sesshoumaru-sama, I didn't expect to see you here this early." She walked over to him.

Sesshoumaru looked at the tray he was carrying, he wasn't expecting anyone to be here yet, he quickly thought up something, "this arrived as a gift today, it seems our dear Kaze and Blaze have some fans from our recent trips."

Sango blinked and took the tray opening, gasping she saw two extra-large pieces of rare steak, the pieces were think with meal, she smirked as she eyed him, "looks like their 'fans' have quite a bit of money for such juicy and think steaks."

Sesshoumaru felt his eyebrow twitch but said nothing as he kept up his cool stoic face without revealing anything, after a moment Sango turned from him calling to the back, "Kaze! Blaze!" Sango blinked when there came no growls or screams from the crew. "Kaze! Blaze! Breakfast!"

A few minutes passed and still no tigers, Sango frowned, "that's weird…I wonder where they wandered off too?"

Sesshoumaru turned heading towards the entrance, "I will look for them."

Sango blinked turning to him, "Oh no I can go lo-" She was cut off as Sesshoumaru was already gone by the time she turned around. "…that's so creepy.." She sighed shaking her hand and turning back to her work.

Sesshoumaru followed the scents of the large felines, but instead of Kagome's trailer he found himself in the training tent. And there sitting on a bale of hay was Kagome, Kaze and Blaze laying on either side of her there heads on her lap. She was petting the two but her eyes were closed, he looked her over. The outfit she was wearing showed off every curve and bend but in a way that made her look even more breathtaking then the outfit she normally wore. He caught sight of the many different blue crescents that decorate the outfit and had to repress a snarl that was threatening to escape. The crescents were the sign of the Taisho family and the fact that Kagome was wearing them for Inuyasha made his blood boil.

He turned to leave before he lost control when the scent of tears reached his nose, he turned swiftly, 'she had been crying?'

Kaze and Blaze lifted their heads when Sesshoumaru approached, rumbling growls came from their chests as they nudged Kagome's hands. She opened her eyes as her head lifted, only to meet the eyes of Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru felt shock fill him as he looked back into Kagome's eyes, the emerald depths that had once been cheerful and bright were now dark and burned with hate and anger. He stepped forward cautiously, "Kagome? What happened? What's wrong?"

Kagome closed her eyes when she spoke, "I just discovered something that made me see how blind I've been all this time." Sesshoumaru frowned but before he could speak she continued, "…Sesshoumaru…is it true that you've liked me all this time?"

Sesshoumaru stood stunned, he had always been careful not to reveal his emotions…the only one who knew was…"I'll kill that damn wolf…" His fists clenched as he contemplated tearing Kouga's mouth off so he could never speak again.

Kagome's eyes opened and was suprised seeing the anger on Sesshoumaru's face but something told her it was directed at her and when she heard Sesshoumaru mention 'wolf' her thoughts were confirmed, "Kouga didn't tell me." When he had calmed again, Kagome continued, "….I caught Inuyasha with that witch…he told her that he never loved me…that he was only using me to make you jealous because he knew you liked me…"

Sesshoumaru's anger at the wolf had deflated but at Kagome's next words he felt red seep into his eyes and a snarl escaped his lips, causing Kaze and Blaze to stand up defensively silently watching him.

Kagome gasped and backed up a little, "Sess..Sesshoumaru…"

Sesshoumaru was snarling, his nails digging into his palms, the hanyou had gone too far this time. Kagome was not just any girl who could be used and thrown away just to make someone jealous. All the hate and anger he had ever felt towards the hanyou increased a thousand fold. He was contemplating tearing Inuyasha to shreds when the scent of fear reached him, he looked down seeing Kagome looking up at him with wide eyes, Kaze and Blaze was defensively against her sides. Realizing that he was the one causing her to be scared he closed his eyes as breathed deeply to calm his anger. When his eyes opened again the red was gone and amber orbs looked down at her.

He stepped towards her lowering slightly to a knee so that his eyes were level with hers, his right claw lifting to brush against her cheek, "…it is true that this Sesshoumaru has indeed had feelings for you for quite some time…since not long after you joined us"

Kagome looked into his eyes as her own hand lifted to touch his her eyes widening, "5 years….you've cared about me for 5 years? Why didn't you ever say anything?"

Sesshoumaru sighed as he removed his claw standing again, "you were in love with Inuyasha and your first impressions of me were not that great.:

Kagome remembered, when she had first met Sesshoumaru the fighting between him and Inuyasha had been severe, "you're right…at first…I may not have felt the same…"

Sesshoumaru started to turn but paused, his head glanced back at her, "at first?"

Kagome closed her eyes, "when I saw Inuyasha with Kikyo, at first all I felt was pain, hurt, and betrayal. Then after hearing everything he said and the pain had sunk in…I realized something…it was a different pain..I realized I had loved Inuyasha but that the love I felt towards Inuyasha wasn't that of a lover anymore…it was that of a close friend…but I see now that he never even thought of me as a friend..and that betrayal cannot be forgiven…"

Sesshoumaru watched as her emerald eyes filled with a dark fire, he turned fully facing her again, "and the one that you truly cared for?"

Kagome stood and looked him straight in the eyes, "…it's been there all this time but I was too blind to see it…the one I really love….is you…"

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened as the mask that he usually wore melted away, his arms wrapped around her as his lips crashed down on hers. Mixed emotions of love and pride filled him as he felt her own arms wrap around him and the feel of her returning the kiss.

When he broke the kiss he looked down at her, she looked unsure about something, "what's wrong?"

Kagome fidgeted digging the toe of her sandal into the ground as she chewed on her lips, then she lifted her head and he saw determination in her eyes, "…I want him to hurt too….will you help me make him pay for his betrayal."

A cruel smile curved across his lips that sent a shiver down Kagome's back, part of her wondered if it was a good idea to ask him. Sesshoumaru brushed a claw over her arm, "this Sesshoumaru will help make him regret the pain he has caused you, he will spend sleepless nights paying for his decision."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Next Chapter 4: Opening Night ~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Siera: Hey everyone, I have NO IDEA where the heck all this came from, I just started typing away and this is what came out. I hope you guys like it, next up will be Opening Night and for those that loved Blaze and Kaze, they are not done with their stunts against a student hanyou.

R & R : Read and Review!


End file.
